


My Favorite Birthday

by shslAO3_fanficWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More tags later, its kokichi's bday, oumasaiweek2k19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslAO3_fanficWriter/pseuds/shslAO3_fanficWriter
Summary: It's Kokichi's birthday and the day has been quiet.  Until he goes to a summer festival.  It's all-in-all a very crazy day that somehow turns into one of the best days of his entire life.





	1. Just Another Day

The soft hum of the air conditioner stutters as it coughs out the last inch of its life. Kokichi groans and slides off his bed, his shirt and scarf long forgotten, and throws a shoe at the machine, but it stays dead. The heat is unbearable, and the humidity makes everything feel sticky and gross and he hates it. It’s almost noon and he’s done nothing but wade in his own sweat as he wallows over time lost waiting. Waiting for literally anything. He’s _bored_. Not a single message has been sent to the group chat all day and it’s annoying. Not to mention that some of the DICE members either have summer jobs or summer homework. And there’s almost no one staying at the dorms over summer break, so it’s not like he can bother anyone, either! All-in-all, it's been a pretty slow three hours of being awake.

The silence is deafening as Kokichi’s thoughts pound out symphonies of lingering anger and bubbling paranoia. This is just another day. He isn’t particularly close with that many of his classmates, but he at least expected a _‘good morning!’_ from the ones that dare consider him a friend. Or maybe even a _‘happy birthday, boss!’_ from DICE, since they know. _God._ Kokichi pulls out his phone again, the small dice charm dangling below and whacking his eye when he almost drops the device. He opens up the class group chat and eyes over the old messages, frowning.

~~~

[SENT. 09:37]  
im king: rise and shine fuckers i heard miu died can we get an f in the chat

[SENT. 09:39]  
im king: dont ignore me im knife

[SENT. 10:08]  
im king: [omae_wa_shindeiru.jpg]

[SENT. 10:42]  
im king: holy shit i cant believe everyone died not just tit4braizs

[SENT. 10:43]  
im king: G

[SENT. 11:12]  
im king: hey guys i found obama and now he works for me 

[SENT. 11:56]  
im king: tfw ur left unsupervised [babwy_w_gun.gif]

~~~

He blinks a bit in surprise when he reads _Depussy is typing_ , snorting at the name.

~~~

[RECEIVED. 11:56]  
Depussy: good morning, Kokichi

[SENT. 11:57]  
im king: its too late. kokoichi is dead and u killed him

[SENT. 11:57]  
im king: u killed the familt tamogachi kadee its all ur fault

[RECEIVED. 11:57]  
Depussy: _danganronpa execution music_

[SENT. 11:57]  
im king: >:0 u take the back!

[RECEIVED. 11:58]  
xXx_uwuma_xXx: cock itchy stfu go back to preeschool

[SENT. 11:58]  
im king: im not the one w a 2003 scene kid furry un

[RECEIVED. 11:59]  
Depussy: Kokichi how could you kill my girlfriend like that

[SENT. 11:59]  
im king: revenge. revenge for killing my tomogaotchi in the second grade

[RECEIVED. 12:00]  
Depussy: we didn’t meet until three years ago

[SENT. 12:01]  
im king: well then ur a v tall fifth grader

[RECEIVED. 12:01]  
xXx_uwuma_xXx: s-shawpt tewwing peopwe im dead Dx

[RECEIVED. 12:02]  
Depussy: sometimes I can still hear her voice

[SENT. 12:02]  
im king: then pewish

[RECEIVED. 12:04]  
xXx_uwuma_xXx: *dies in spanish*

[SENT. 12:05]  
im king: about time

~~~

There’s a sudden lull in the conversation, neither Kaede nor Miu responding. Kokichi clicks his tongue and tosses his phone to the side. With an annoyed groan, Kokichi gets up once more and throws on a loose tee-shirt. He might as well get something from the dining hall. Although, the summer options all suck, so going out for lunch sounds way more appetizing, if not also more expensive. Fuck it. He grabs some old film canisters filled with fake bugs and shoves them into a drawstring bag with his wallet, and retrieves his previosusly-discarded phone. He checks himself in the mirror before heading out, feeling weird without his scarf. He moves his bedroom door slowly, allowing it to creek ominously, then slams it loudly and abruptly. The muffled shriek followed by footsteps is enough to make Kokichi snicker then bolt out of the building so that he’s completely disappeared before Kaito is whipping open his door to yell at him.

Leaving the gates of Hope’s Peak, Kokichi spots Tenko, Himiko, and Tsumugi. A weird combination to spot, but they’re all incredibly weird, so he doesn’t really care. Except for that it’s the perfect chance to strike. Kokichi reaches inside his bag and retrieves a canister as he slowly approaches the trio. He holds a realistic-looking cockroach in his hand, careful not to peer down at it himself. Hiding behind a tree, he throws the toy at an angle so that it would appear to have jumped down from a branch and landed right in front of them. Except he manages to somehow hit Tenko’s face with it instead. Tsumugi’s face pales and she stutters out a shriek, and Kokichi has to cover his own mouth to hold back a snicker. Tenko flails around a bit to shake it off, violently stomping on it once it's on the ground. Himiko, being totally helpful like usual, just wags her finger at the unsquished, plastic bug under Tenko’s sandal and chants _‘bug be gone, bug be gone,’_ repeatedly.

“Ya-hoooo~! I heard something funny!” Angie appears from around a store corner, her arms full of bags stuffed to the brim. “Did something happen while I was gone? Atua said that something big will happen soon, nya-haha~!”

“Nyeh, Angie...a b—”

“A bug f-flew out of that tree and landed on Tenko!” Tsumugi points accusingly to the tree and Angie laughs in response, bending down to pick up the bug.

“Nya-haha! It seems that Himiko and her friends are not alone~ And not just because Atua is always watching!”

“Th-That’s so creepy! Himiko! Isn’t that creepy?”

“Nyeh…” Himiko only yawns in response to Tenko, followed by a shrug.

“Boo!” Angie has rounded the tree and she’s in Kokichi’s face in an instant.

 

“Nishishi! If it isn’t Angie~ Why are you holding that bug, you’re so gross!”

“Oooohhh~? But Kokichi is the one that threw it, riiiiight~? Atua told me so!”

“Aw man, guilty as charged!” Kokichi laughs in an exaggerated and clearly fake manner, snatching the toy from Angie and putting it back inside the canister it came from.

“Kokichi!” Tenko stomps towards him, her face red in anger but also embarrassment. “ _You_...” Her hands are balled into fists and her shoulders are tensed up, her arms positioned to strike at any moment.

“Awww...looks like I’m caught, huh?” Kokichi looks down, his lips quivering.

“Nyeh...Tenko, I think he feels bad don’t kill him…”

Kokichi sniffs. “Y-Yeah. I-I-I-I feel _sooooooooo_ bad!!! S-So bad I—” Without much warning, Kokichi begins to wail loudly. People on the street give the group looks, some of them appearing more concerned than others.

“O-Okay, okay!” Tsumugi, despite a look of clear annoyance on her face, begins shushing Kokichi and he grins.

“Soooooo~ why are you losers all out here anyway? Oooohhhh, are we having _girl time_?” This time he does snicker.

“If we were having girl time, I would have kicked you out of here by your degenerate male—”

“We’re shopping for the festival tonight!” Tsumugi chimes in, her eyes sparkling. “D-Don’t you think the fireworks will be romantic?” Both she and Tenko start to drool.

“Gross. But nooooope! Romance is fucking dumb, just like Himiko!”

“Hey! You take that back! Don’t be mean to Himiko!” He ducks from Tenko’s fist and runs away, but he does manage to catch the strange look Tsumugi and Angie give each other.

Kokichi zigzags through the street, the adrenaline of the chase finally bringing up his day to, say, only about 70% boredom. Tenko isn’t actually chasing him, but running and screaming bloody murder in an overly-crowded place always get the best of reactions. He side steps some concerned parents and their kids and hops into the revolving doors of a large department store. If there really is a festival with fireworks tonight, he should get some supplies of his own to wreak a little havoc. He picks up a box of firecrackers, reading over the warning labels to make sure they’re good enough. It’s not like they’re bombs that could cause catastrophe, but they’ll have to do. Except that a pale hand reaches down and pulls the box out of his grasp. He looks up to yell and is met with a disappointed Kirumi.

“Is there a reason that you are buying these on the day of the festival? Were you anyone else, I would not question your actions.”

“Waaaaah! Mom’s bullying meeeeeeeeeee!!!”

“Do not call me mother. We are the same age.” She sighs and puts the box back onto the shelf. “Are you not going to the festival?”

“ _Duh_. Why would I go to some dumb, kiddy carnival when I could blow up Kaito’s room with rainbow fire!”

Kirumi frowns and tucks some loose hairs behind her ears. “In that case you will have to be watched, for safety precautions. Would you come with if the whole class got together?”

“Nope!”

“Then I am afraid it is too late. Let us find you a yukata.” Kirumi nudges Kokichi away from the explosives and towards the clothes. He refuses to walk, planting his feet into the ground as she pushes him. Sighing, Kirumi picks up Kokichi and instead carries him. “There really isn’t any time for this.”

~~~

[SENT. 12:57]  
im king: am being kidnap

[RECEIVED. 13:03]  
Depussy: tell Kirumi I say hi! ^u^

[SENT. 13:04]  
im king: btich i say im kidnapped and this is how you respoomd? Rude. 0/10 would ask u for help

[RECEIVED. 13:07]  
Depussy: alright, but did you tell her?

~~~

“Kaede says hi.”

“Hello Kaede.”

~~~

[SENT. 13:08]  
im king: mom say hi

[RECEIVED. 13:08]  
Depussy: don’t call her mom, she doesn’t like it

[SENT. 13:08]  
im king: mommy says hi

[RECEIVED. 13:08]  
xXx_uwuma_xXx: kokocichi mommy kinkc onfirmed

[SENT. 13:09]  
im king: meet me @ the slaughterhouse @ 5 i just wanna talk

[RECEIVED. 13:10]  
xXx_uwuma_xXx: im gonna to the festival u undersized cuck

~~~

Kirumi puts Kokichi down. “When you’ve found some you like, let me know.”

“Woooow, you really _are_ a mom! I can get dressed on my own though, you gross pervert!” He sticks his tongue out at Kirumi who only sighs. He begins to look around the area, keeping the group chat open as he browses.

~~~

[RECEIVED. 13:13]  
K. Tojo: I was going to go as well. Might I propose that we all go together?

[RECEIVED. 13:14]  
Depussy: oh that’s a great idea! All 16 of us should try hanging out outside of class! Where should we meet?

_K. Tojo is typing…_

~~~

Great. Kokichi runs his hand though the selections. A festival. With everyone. What could be better? Blowing up Kaito’s room, for one. He clicks his tongue again and just grabs some random yukatas, waving them at Kirumi. “Mooooooooom~! Will these do!?” She pockets her phone, despite there being no new pings from Kokichi’s, and approaches him, inspecting his selection.

She points to two. “These ones could work well. The others are not bad, however,” she takes one from Kokichi and puts it back, “this one will not do.”

“Well why not? I _like_ that one!” He huffs and picks it back up.

“Do you?”

“Yeah! I _really_ love how hideous the orange clashes with the green plaid!”

Kirumi exhales, a faint smile on her face. “Very well, try it on, then.”

“Ew! No way! This is the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen! And I’ve met Miu!”

“Then try on what you do like, and come back out once you’ve decided on one.”

“Kaaaaaaaaaaay~” Kokichi does as instructed, believe it or not. And he does particularly like a blueish-purple gradient one. It’s got a white checkerboard pattern scattered around the bottom, reminiscent of his scarf. He checks the tag and it is pretty expensive, but luckily he carries white out and pens with him. He’ll just copy the barcode from one of the cheaper yukatas! He looks at his phone again, but there still haven’t been any new messages.

He exits the changing room and hands the yukata to Kirumi. “Will this ‘do’?”

Kirumi locks her phone and drops it into her bag and nods. “This should match fine, it’s time to pay.”

“Match?” He trots after her, peering around her to try and get through another crack, but she doesn’t respond. He pays at the cash register, the price being much cheaper than it should be, and Kirumi eyes him suspiciously. He skips out of the store with his bag, turning to grin at Kirumi. “So~? Is this good enough for you~?”

“I suppose so, but unfortunately there’s no guarantee that you’ll attend the festival without supervision. I have some more errands to run, so I’ve contacted Rantaro.”

“Mom, I’m eleven, I don’t think I need a babysitter anymore.” Kirumi whacks him upside the head gently. “Child abuse!”

“Do behave…” She waves when she sees Rantaro, bowing slightly at him in greeting. “Sorry about this, I’ve got to,” she eyes Kokichi briefly, “check on some things.”

He nods. “Don’t worry about it, I totally agree with what you said in your text. Plus, I’ve just finished with my own plans. Good luck, and I’ll see you at the festival.”

“See you at the festival.” She eyes Kokichi again then looks back over to Rantaro, nodding then walking away.

“Wow! Talk about suspicious!”

Rantaro chuckles. “It was a bit suspicious, wasn’t it? Have you eaten yet? You should probably eat before the festival.

They go to some semi-fancy restaurant, and Kokichi insists that Rantaro pays or he’s going to put bugs in everyone’s food and get the business closed down for good. It’s unsure if Rantaro believed him or not, but he does agree to pay, so Kokichi orders the most expensive thing on the menu with one of those large, blue-raspberry kiddie drinks. He doesn’t bother to talk much with Rantaro, more interested in his phone. He looks over to the other every-so-often, and every time it appears as though Rantaro is also on his phone. He’s seen a few _avacadon’t is typing _texts appear, but no message is ever received. It’s annoying. Despite not telling anyone, he still wishes at least one person would have wished him a good day. Maybe. Or not. It doesn’t matter. He pulls up the group chat again.__

__~~~_ _

__[RECEIVED. 13:16]  
K. Tojo: The bridge by the large maple tree is easy to spot. Might I recommend that we convene there?_ _

__[RECEIVED. 13:17]  
Debussy: alright!! @everyone lmk if you’re going! ogc_ _

__~~~_ _

__Kokichi squints at that last message. No one ever responded to it. It’s suspicious. There’s at least a few of their classmates that would have replied, even if they were declining. Why is it today of all days that people decide to be scarce and boring? Kokichi clicks his tongue and stabs his fork around his food, mixing things around in annoyance._ _

__~~~_ _

__[SENT. 14:59]  
im king: im not going~_ _

__[RECEIVED. 14:59]  
avacadon’t: Yes you are_ _

__[SENT. 15:00]  
im king: >:0 mutany!!!!_ _

__[RECEIVED. 15:02]  
Hatsune Miku: we’re going!_ _

__[SENT. 15:03]  
im king: m………...miku-chan…. ._ _

__[RECEIVED. 15:04]  
S.S.: I don’t mind going togehter._ _

__[SENT. 15:04]  
im king: GASP!!! Shiuichi are you asking me on a date :000000000_ _

__[RECEIVED 15:05]  
S.S.: I just meant that it could be nice._ _

__[RECEIVED 15:05]  
S.S.: All 16 of us._ _

__[SENT. 15:05]  
im king: u mean us 2 and our 14 third wheelers_ _

__[RECEIVED. 15:06]  
S.S.: …_ _

__[RECEIVED]  
avacadon’t: Kokichi, eat your food_ _


	2. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's festival time, but everyone keeps disappearing. Now it's just Kokichi, Shuichi, and all this awkward tension.

A little before 5 o’clock, the pair change into their yukatas and head over to the bridge to wait. Kaede, Miu, Kirumi, Gonta, Maki, and Kiibo are all already there and waiting. Rantaro splits off from Kokichi’s side to talk with Kaede, so Kokichi leaps up onto Gonta’s back, who yelps in surprise.

“K-Kokichi! Be careful! Gonta no want to drop you!”

“Awwwww, boooo! I was totally expecting you to, you know.”

“Y-You were?”

“But that’s a lie! Nishishishishi!”

“Kokichi,” Kiibo sighs, “stop teasing Gonta.”

“Oh? So now the _robot’s_ gonna l—” Kokichi’s mouth goes dry as he spots two new figures approaching the bridge. He ignores the undignified squawk that leaves Kiibo mouth, all his attention now on Shuichi and Kaito. The two are engaged in conversation, but they’re too far away for Kokichi to hear anything.

“Kyakyakyakyaah! Look’s like the twink’s finally been caught speechless! Stop gawking at Pooichi’s ass, wouldya!?” Miu continues to cackle, and Kokichi shoots his head over to her direction.

“Oh? I didn’t realize the pig abortion finally learned how to talk. It’s a shame it never learned commonsense, though. Do you ever think before speaking? Actually, do you think _ever_?”

“Yeah! If Miu was looking, she would know that Shuichi is facing front, so there no way Kokichi look at his behind.”

Gonta’s comment only makes Miu wheeze louder, leaning into Kaede for support before she loses balance. Kokichi tugs lightly at Gonta’s hair, wanting to yell at him, but he’s already in dangerous waters. He goes back to watching as Shuichi approaches. His yukata is a dark, almost black gray, with off-white highlights around the hems, while the obi is indigo in color. _Ah._ He thinks back to the gradient of his own yukata and the black obi, and glances over to Kirumi who only nods at him slightly. _Suspicious_. What is she planning? Actually, everyone here is suspicious. He looks over everyone that’s already arrived, and they’re all suspicious. All of them are hiding something. Is that paranoia? Maybe. But he chooses to believe it anyway.

“Ah, sorry we’re late.” Shuichi bows to Kaede and Kirumi, and Kokichi hops off of Gonta.

“Kokichi!” Kokichi groans internally and turns around to face Kaito. “What the fuck was up with this morning!?” His voice roars.

“Huuuuuuuuuh? What are you talking about?” Kokichi brings his finger up to his chin and tilts his head slightly, feigning ignorance.

“This morning when you slammed your door! I-I thought there was a ghost!”

“Geez, Kaito…….. _I haven’t been home all day_.” Kokichi grins up at him, his hair casting shadows onto his face that dance ominously over his eyes. Kaito, in return, pales and screams, leaping into Maki’s arms, who catches him with an unamused expression. She looks over to Kokichi, no emotions expressed in her eyes. Creepy. But that’s not important. “Shumai~” he twirls and jumps to latch onto Shuichi’s arm. “Shumaiiii~ you haven’t talked to me all day! I-I’ve been so lonely!” Kokichi sniffs.

“Ah, well, we did talk a little in the group chat…?”

“ _Barely!_ It’s been practically a ghost town all day! I’ve been so _booooooored_! And then Kirumommy kidnapped me and Kaede didn’t even care! Can you believe that!?” he huffs.

“Well, you weren’t actually kidnapped…”

“Whoops! Looks like ya caught me, nishishishi!” Shuichi sighs but there’s a slight smile on his face, and it makes Kokichi’s own grin feel genuine.

The rest of their class slowly starts to trickle in, all in their own yukatas. The only people that seem to be matching are Kaede and Miu, Tenko, Himiko, Angie, and Tsumugi, and...Kokichi and Shuichi. Although that last one is an accident. Probably. Although it’s definitely suspicious.

“Alright, so!” Kaede claps her hands together. “Where should we go first?” She looks over to Rantaro and Tsumugi.

Tsumugi, who is dressed in Hatsune Miku colors, speaks up. “Maybe with some games? Like trying to win yoyo balloons, or maybe we could get some shaved ice!” Her foot twitches slightly, and she ends up kicking Tenko a bit.

“I don’t wanna do all those cute things with all these degenerate males around!” Tenko huffs and glares at Kokichi, who just grins.

“Nyeh...but Kaede said she wanted us all to be together…”

“Then all us girls can hang out, while those degenerates go be gross somewhere else!”

“Well, I—” Kaede goes to speak up but is quickly interrupted.

“Nyaha! Atua says that’s a great idea!”

Kaede smiles awkwardly at looks to Kirumi. “Well...if Tenko wants to be alone with...ah, I mean if Tenko wants it be just the girls, maybe we could all meet up for dinner after the fireworks? Back here?” She looks to Rantaro again, and Kokichi decides that yes, this is definitely suspicious.

“Guess I’m stuck with babysitting Kokichi again,” Rantaro laughs.

“Hah!” Miu spits as she laughs and Kaede has to shush her, which only makes Miu turn red.

Most of the girls leave, but they look back occasionally. Maki is the only one who doesn’t go, staying behind with Kaito. She pulls at her hair, her face almost looking constipated.

Kaito and Shuichi share a glance, and Kaito hesitantly takes Maki’s hand, who flushes in return. “We, uh…… we’re gonna—”

“Oooooh! Kaito and Maki are going on a daaaateeee!!!” Maki glares at Kokichi, but neglects to speak up.

“Y...Yeah,” Kaito squeaks out the affirmation, nodding. Awkwardly, _very_ awkwardly, they leave.

“So,” Rantaro pipes up, seeming to take over Kaede’s leadership role, “where to start?”

“I simply wish to observe the festivities and watch how humanity flourishes.”

“Haha. _Sure!_ Anyone else?”

“Gonta excited to try everything!” He beams.

Kiibo nods enthusiastically. “I agree! This is my first time at a festival. I-I’d like to try as much as I can!”

“Boooooo,” Kokichi lifts his hand and begins to pick at his nails. “You two are so boring. This place seems super lame, but so are you, so it only makes sense.” Kiibo goes to retort but Rantaro speaks up first.

“Then what would _you_ like to do, Kokichi.”

“Leave.”

Rantaro sighs and looks up almost defeatedly at Shuichi. “Can you at least stay for an hour?”

“We...We could always take a break if you want space? I could stay with you…?”

“Aww, is my beloved Shushu asking me out on a date~?”

Shuichi squeezes his eyes shut and his next exhale is stuttery. His cheeks turn pink and when he opens his eyes he’s looking away from Kokichi. “That’s not what I meant, a-and you know that.”

“Doooooo~ I~?” Kokichi jeers and clings onto Shuichi’s arm again. “Well, I accept! But know that if you bore me I have to take your life and all of your family’s income.”

“ _Ah!?_ Hah...okay.”

“Nishishi, are you sure that’s such a great idea?”

“Gonta doesn’t understand why you bully Shuichi so much, Kokichi. Gonta thought you like Shuichi.”

“Geez, Gonta. You really _were_ raised by wolves! Everyone knows that you bully the person you like!”

“Really?! Gonta had no idea!”

“Don’t listen to him, Gonta. He’s just messing with you.” Ryoma pulls down his beanie and Kokichi sticks out his tongue at him.

“Let’s just goooo!! I’m so bored!” The others exchange a few glances, but nod at Kokichi.

They go around for a bit, partaking in some of the games they pass and buying a few snacks. Kiibo and Gonta try to try a bit of everything, Kiibo even winning a few games. And while Kiibo can’t have any of the snacks, that doesn’t stop him from gawking at them in childish wonder. Kokichi steps in to taunt them at times, but his focus is mostly on Shuichi and Rantaro, both of whom are on their phones quite a lot. He pulls out his own phone, and there’s nothing in the group chat, so he texts Rantaro.

~~~

[SENT. 18:16]  
im king: whatcha talkin about

[RECEIVED. 18:21]  
avacadon’t: I’m checking the fireworks schedule

[SENT. 18:22]  
im king: its 830. theres flyers everywhere. now the truth

[RECEIVED. 18:25]  
avacadon’t: I may have to leave for a bit. One of my sisters is sick

[SENT. 18:26]  
im king: then go. tf?

~~~

Kokichi looks up at his phone and nods at Rantaro. Rantaro nods back then looks over at Shuichi. “I’ve gotta go, I’ll try to be back in time for the fireworks. See ya,” he waves as he heads off.

“S-See you,” Shuichi waves after Rantaro. “S-So apparently his—” Kokichi watches as Shuichi seems to blink in confusion. “Um…?” Kokichi turns around and follows his gaze, and it seems that Gonta, Kiibo, and Korekiyo have all disappeared. “Where…?”

“I turn around to listen to Rantaro and suddenly they’re gone. Seems I’ve still got a ways to go…”

“Should we look for them? Or, I guess the group chat—”

“Nah, you two go do something, I’ll find them. It shouldn’t be too hard to find Gonta and Kiibo. As for Korekiyo...I’m sure he’ll find the bridge when it’s time.” He tugs on his hat and walks off into the crowd, quickly disappearing.

“Oooohhhhh~ and then there were two, nishishi! Looks like we’re all being picked off one-by-one.”

“Ah? Oh nooo…” Shuichi plays along, but he’s not very convincing. “I guess we should stick together so we don’t get lost?”

“Geez, you could at least put some emotion in it. Like, _’oh no~ Kokichi, I’m so_ scared~ _m-maybe we should hold hands so we don’t get separated!’_ And then you bashfully grab my hand and whisk me away into the sunset.”

“I-I’m not doing that!” Shuichi’s face reddens again. “Besides,” he looks away and starts fidgeting with the hem of his yukata, “sunset isn’t for another half hour.”

“Then whisk me away in the twilight, Edward!”

“Wh—oh, um...but Bella, I mustn’t…?” Shuichi is incredibly confused by this development. Never in his life did he ever expect to roleplay Twilight. Kokichi snorts and breaks into a fit of laughter, his smile open and wide as his eyes crinkle in amusement. Shuichi watches him laugh, his own mouth curving upwards more and more as he does so. Kokichi stops laughing abruptly and leans into Shuichi’s space. It catches Shuichi off guard.

“That was the dumbest— are you smiling?” Shuichi looks away, his face even more red now. “Awwww, does Shushu _like~ me~_?” His grin darkens and he leans in closer to Shuichi before backing up and laughing again. “But that’s a lie! Of course you like me, _everyone_ likes me, nishishi!”

“Ah, w—”

“Oh~! Shumai, look over there!” Kokichi points to a stand selling shaved ice and grabs Shuichi, his hand wrapping around the other’s wrist, and runs, pulling Shuichi along. “Gimme 5,000 grape Panta flavored larges immediately or I’ll have my underlings kill you and your entire family!”

“Kokichi!” Shuichi’s face pales and turns to the vendor, “I-I’m so sorry,” he bows. “He’s just excited…?” Shuichi looks over to see Kokichi’s large, sparkling eyes, and he can’t help smiling again. “So...maybe only two of those?” He balks at the idea of such a sugary flavor. Is it even healthy?

“Just two? Geez, Shuichi, I guess I’ll have to kill you too, then.”

“We can always come back later, Kokichi.”

“I want all 5,000 right now immediately!”

“Kokichi.”

“ _Shuichi_.”

Shuichi sighs, but a soft chuckle escapes his lips. “If I pay, you can get two now, and 4,998 later, still on me. Deal?”

“Nope! All 5,000 now or I _will_ cry. You wouldn’t want me to cry, would you Shushu?” Kokichi’s lips begin to waver and his eyebrows knit downwards. “Would you?”

The vendor and Shuichi share a semi-exasperated look, and Shuichi mouths another apology to her. “I think having your boyfriend pay for 5,000 large cups of shaved ice sounds like a pretty good deal…? So…” She’s trying to help, she really is, but her commentary has Shuichi’s shoulders shooting up a bit in tension and he freezes, now blushing up to his ears.

“Then maybe I’d accept the offer if I had a boyfriend. But alas, I’m just stuck here with stupid Shumai.”

“A-Ah! I’m sorry!” She looks down at their hands, which, while they’re not intertwined, are still being held in a way, then glances over to Shuichi. “Well...still, that’s 5,000 free servings.”

“Yeah but I’m hungrryyyyyyyyyy.”

“You just had a bunch of candy.”

“Candy isn’t enough!”

“And shaved ice is?”

“Yep!”

“Three cups, and we can come back after dinner.”

“Awww, booooo! But then all the others will be there to ruin our date!”

The girl looks between them with a bewildered and tired expression. She eventually decides to stop thinking about it, because this kid is giving her a headache. She scoops out three large cups and pours the flavoring over top. “That’s three large cups of shaved ice.” Shuichi pays and grabs two cups, as Kokichi holds the third and a spoon.

“Yay~! I _knew_ Shumai loved me! Nishishi! But don’t eat the other two or you won’t be waking up tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. They look too sweet, anyw— _mmph!?_ ” As Shuichi was talking, Kokichi shoved a spoonful of ice into his mouth. Shuichi is now stuck with a sickenly sweet and artificial taste in his mouth and it’s incredibly gross. He swallows the spoonful and his stomach does flips as he watches Kokichi continue eating with the spoon. Shuichi takes a deep breath and looks ahead, watching the crowd. “I...thought you didn’t want me eating your ice?”

“Nishishi! I said I didn’t want you eating the ones you’re holding. This one is totally on limits~” Kokichi holds out the cup and juts out his hip in a little pose, obscuring the intended subject matter of his taunt.

“ _I_ — okay…” Shuichi turns away from Kokichi, his grip around the cups tightening slightly. “Sunset is soon. Do you wanna go watch? We could find a good place for the fine works, too.”

“Boooooooo, you’re so boring! There’s a hill near the park with a great view, come on.” Shuichi lets Kokichi lead, falling behind him as he follows. There’s a slight skip in Kokichi’s step that Shuichi didn’t see earlier, and his ears look just a little pink from under his long hair. Shuichi smiles, his heartbeat beginning to race faster with each step they take. The walk to the hill is quiet, Kokichi occupied with his dessert, and Shuichi too busy thinking.

Kokichi reaches his hand out. “Next~”

“Hm? A-Ah, right.” Shuichi gives him the second cup.

“Nishishi, why so on edge?” Kokichi gasps, “no way! Could it be that you realized that I was only taking you to a secluded hill just to kill you!? I shouldn’t have underestimated you, detective~ And now it seems that we’re at a standstill, just you and me, a fight to the d...eath…?” Kokichi blinks down at Shuichi’s hand now around his arm as he’s pulled closer. The sound of passing cars isn’t enough to muffle the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears. “Shu...mai…?” He looks up and Shuichi quickly lets go of him, jumping back.

“Th— _You_ — W-Watch where—! There...car.” Kokichi watches as Shuichi’s face progressively gets redder and redder as he stammers on.

“Nishishi, if you just wanted to hold me, all you had to do was ask~”

“Wh—no, I—”

“But that’s a lie! You’re all sweaty and gross from walking around all night.” He sticks out his tongue again and goes back to approaching the park. It’s silent again, but it’s much more awkward now. Both boys can barely feel their faces or hear anything outside of their own heartbeats.

By the time they reach the hill, the sun has already started setting. Kokichi sits down against a tree and Shuichi follows suit, sitting a little bit away and sliding the third cup of shaved ice over to Kokichi. They watch the sunset in silence, the golden and pink hues dancing all around them. Shuichi keeps his head as still as he can, but moves his eyes over to watch Kokichi. His face is relaxed and unguarded, but doesn’t exactly look happy. The rays of leftover sun dye Kokichi’s already colored hair with an orange shine, his face appearing extra pink. A soft breeze tossles his hair, and the whole scene looks melancholic.

Shuichi continues to watch his friend, his mind racing with a plethora of different thoughts. There’s so much he could say, but it’s also so peaceful. The leaves rustle above them, and if it weren’t for Kokichi’s almost sad expression, everything would feel perfect. Kokichi looks over at Shuichi and their eyes meet, but neither look away. They remain silent, simply watching the sun on the other. It’s embarrassing and intimate, but it feels wrong with the way Kokichi looks. “Are you okay?” Shuichi’s voice is quiet and careful, tiptoeing around emotions.

“Nishishi! Of course!” His grin is forced. “Why wouldn’t I be~?”

“Right. Sorry…” They go back to silence, looking at each other a little longer until Shuichi looks away. They sit there until the sun is hidden completely behind the horizon, and they sit there long after. The sound of crickets sings over the silence, and Shuichi looks up at the stars that are finally becoming visible.

Kokichi watches Shuichi, never looking away. There’s been something strange about today, and right now is no exception. There’s something here, and the silent tension pulls at Kokichi. Lies are fun, but lies still give you the truth. All that’s here is an unwanted mystery. He sighs to himself and takes out his phone, lowering the brightness. Shuichi notices and deflates slightly, but doesn’t bring it up.

~~~

[RECEIVED. 19:13]  
avacadon’t: Fireworks at 20:30, are we all meeting back up?

[RECEIVED. 19:15]  
Depussy: Miu and I were gonna watch them on our own, if that’s okay

[RECEIVED. 19:21]  
avacadon’t: Alright. Dinner after the fireworks, then. How is everyone?

[RECEIVED. 19:22]  
Hatsune Miku: Tenko and Himiko disappeared…

[RECEIVED. 19:25]  
yowonaga: dont worry~ Atua is watching them

[RECEIVED. 19:29]  
Ryonya: Gonta, Kiibo, & Kiyo disappeared as well

[RECEIVED. 19:29]  
xXx_uwuma_xXx: rip

[RECEIVED. 19:30]  
xXx_uwuma_xXx: how tf do u lose _gonta_??

[RECEVIED. 19:32]  
Ryonya: simple.

[RECEIVED. 19:32]  
xXx_uwuma_xXx: ive still got a ways to go

[RECEIVED. 19:32]  
Ryonya: I’ve still got a ways to go.

[RECEIVED. 19:32]  
Depussy: I’ve still got a ways to go

[RECEIVED. 19:33]  
yowonaga: ive still got a waaaaaaaays 2 go!! xD

~~~

Kokichi pockets his phone again and looks up to the stars. “There’s still an hour until the fireworks.”

Shuichi nods, “yeah. Did you want to...talk?”

“Boo! Shumai’s so boring!”

“Then, what about a game?”

“Ooohhhh~ like iSpy? I love iSpy! But that’s a lie. There’s no stakes in it.”

“Ah, well, there could be. Don’t you usually carry playing cards with you, though?”

“Waahh!! Shuichi isn’t romantic at all! Asking to play a game and then trying to steal my cards! You don’t understand a woman’s heart at all!” Kokichi begins to wail and Shuichi puts his hand on the purple-ish hair.

“Right, right,” he ruffles Kokichi’s hair a bit then retracts his hand. “I’m sorry for assuming. But if you really want a high stakes game, we could...gamble?”

“Ooooh~? My, my, I didn’t expect something so scandalous from you, Shuichi, nishishi!”

“Well, I just meant—maybe the loser has to give the winner something?”

Kokichi gasps, scandalized. “You just want my shaved ice!”

Shuichi laughs. “Maybe. There’s only one way to find out. Five rounds each?”

“Only one guess per turn. You’re on. Hmm~” Kokichi hums and looks around. “I spy~ something~ hmmmmm, white!”

“White? Um,” Shuichi takes a moment to think. “Sclera?”

“Sc— _Shuichi what the fuck?_ It was the stars.”

“Ah, haha,” he rubs the back of his neck. “I guess you won that round. I spy something...green?”

“I swear to god if it’s the grass I will smack you.”

“...”

“Shuichi.”

“It’s the grass.”

“You suck at this. I spy something black.”

“The...sky?”

“Your yukata.”

“Ah. I think Angie said this was gray.”

“Well now it’s black because you’re emo.”

“I’m—alright. I spy something....purple.”

“Me!”

“Ah, well, your hair, but...yeah.”

“How boring. You’re gonna lose in three rounds.”

“Did you wanna change the game then?”

“Nishishi, scared to lose?”

“No, I just thought maybe you—” Shuichi’s phone rings. “A-Ah! Sorry!” He picks it up and Kokichi listens and waits. “Hello? Oh! Yeah, we...no, we’re at the hill by the park. The one, no, the one on the other side. Yeah. A-Ah? Um...no…...not yet? That’s—” He makes eye contact with Kokichi and quickly looks away. “ _Well_...” Shuichi stands up and walks away a bit, making it harder for Kokichi to eavesdrop. He picks up his own phone again and begins to mindlessly tap away on some apps. A notification bar pops down his screen, alerting him of a message in the DICE group chat. About damn time.

~~~

[RECEIVED. 20:03]  
taller than boss: (;

[SENT. 20:03]  
lies im tallest: (;

[RECEIVED. 20:04]  
taller than boss: 0.0 is it done

[SENT. 20:04]  
lies im tallest: hana wtf

[RECEIVED. 20:04]  
taller than boss: damn.. coward

[SENT. 20:04]  
lies im tallest: no u

[RECEIVED. 20:04]  
taller than boss: guess my gift didnt happen yet huh

[RECEIVED. 20:05]  
taller than boss: press f

[SENT. 20:06]  
lies im tallest: glad 2 know yall didnt forget about me smh

[RECEIVED. 20:07]  
taller than boss: suprises are supposed to be keept secret smh

[SENT. 20:07]  
lies im tallest: way to ruin my surprise party smh i cant belive this

[RECEIVED. 20:08]  
taller than boss: i never said it was a party

[SENT. 20:08]  
lies im tallest: oooooohhh ominous!

_taller than boss is typing…_

~~~

“Sorry,” Shuichi returns and sits back down next to Kokichi. He feels a little closer this time, but it’s hard to tell. Kokichi picks up the third cup and begins to pick at it. “I think it was your turn…? If you still wanted to play.”

“Of course I still wanna play!” Kokichi puffs out his cheeks in a pout, “at this rate I’m super close to winning all of Shuichi’s money! Soon you’ll be broke and will finally have to join my super secret evil organization! Nishishi!”

“Ah, but then how will I pay for your other 4,997 cups of shaved ice?”

“Robbery.”

“I—,” Shuichi chuckles, “okay. But I’m pretty sure I’ll get caught.”

“You sure will with that attitude. Get confident.”

“I’m confident I’ll get caught.” Kokichi levels Shuichi with a blank look and Shuichi starts to laugh. He seems to glow under the moonlight and Kokichi catches himself staring at Shuichi again. The faint glow almost looks like a halo around his head, and with the wind blowing strands of his hair, it really does look like an angelic scene. Shuichi gives Kokichi a confused look and tilts his head slightly. “Mm? What’s up?”

“Your fucking ahoge pisses me off.”

“ _Ah?_ ”

“I’m gonna cut it off.”

“P...Please don’t.”

“I will. I’ll sneak into your room one night when you least expect it and burn it off.”

“ _Burn!?_ ”

“Yeah, like with fire.”

“I know what burning is! That’s dangerous!”

“Yeah but it looks like a candle wick.”

“It’s hair!”

“Suspicious.”

“It really isn’t.”

“You saying that just makes it even more suspicious.”

“In what way does it—” A loud whistle pulls them from their debate and they both turn to the sky, watching as the first firework crackles and explodes to life, the colors bright and vibrant then dissipating to the wind. They watch in silence, just sitting next to each other. The rainbow hues reflect in their eyes, and can be seen each time one of them steals a secret glance at the other. The noises boom but it’s much more peaceful than the melancholy from earlier. “Hey...Kokichi?” Shuichi turns his head just slightly.

“Hm?” Kokichi glances over, but never stops facing the fireworks.

Shuichi opens his mouth but the climax of the show resounds, and the continuous pop of explosions mute Shuichi’s words and startle him a bit, pulling his face back to the sky. Kokichi watches the colors on Shuichi’s face for a little longer, then turns back to the show as well.

When the explosions calm down, Kokichi speaks. “What did you say?”

“Huh? Ah, um. Just…” Kokichi looks at Shuichi. He stumbles over sounds and he’s red despite the blue lights of the fireworks. “H...Happy birthday.” Kokichi blinks.

“Huuuuuh~? Nishishshi, stupid Shumai! It’s not my birthday! Where’d you get that idea?”

“We...I got a phone call from a street phone the other day from someone using a really obnoxious voice changer. They said their name was Hana and that your birthday was today. Of course, that’s not really all that credible, so I asked Kaede to check the student files if she had access to them, since she’s the class president. And, so...you can lie about a lot of things, but I’m at least 60% sure that this is your real birthday.”

“Only 60%?”

“You’ve forged things before.”

Kokichi laughs. “Yep! Just like this!”

“Well, we’re celebrating anyway.”

“Double the gifts.”

“Triple the shaved ice.”

“Touché.”

Shuichi smiles and Kokichi grins back at him, finishing up his final cup. They watch the rest of the fireworks in silence, and Kokichi thinks about what Shuichi could have really said. Because he can lie about a lot of things, but you don’t have to be a pro at reading lips to know he didn’t wish Kokichi a happy birthday.


End file.
